lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Eight Legged Friend
Eight Legged Friend is the sixteenth episode of Season 2 of the Lalaloopsy™ TV Series. It is the forty-second episode overall. About Jewel has to overcome her fear to help an injured spider taking up residence in her house. The Timber Rangers learn how to camp and hunt. Summary At Jewel's house, she is having a tea party with Cat. She eats one of the finger sandwiches with the crust cut off, and then gives a sandwich to Cat. But, Cat wants another. Jewel says she could never say no to Cat, so she gives Cat another sandwich. Jewel's clock chimes, meaning that it is now powdering time. She rushes off with Cat to the couch. Jewel announces that she will brush Cat's fur one hundred times until it is nice and smooth, and Cat can try on her perfume. Jewel starts brushing Cat's fur. Behind her, a spider appears. Cat notices it and informs Jewel. Jewel screams and runs out of the house. Jewel looks inside the house, and the spider is sitting on Cat's special bed, and Cat is mad, but Jewel can't go back in the house, because she is afraid of spiders. The spider is brushing its hair, and Cat gets mad again. Jewel comes up with a plan: they wait outside until the spider goes away, but that is a bad idea. Jewel looks inside and the spider touched her fourth-best tiara, so she goes inside. Jewel is angry with the spider, and tells her to drop the tiara. The spider literally drops it, but Jewel saves it. Then, Jewel tries to overcome her fear, but with no luck, stating that the spider is the biggest and hairiest she has ever seen. Jewel then says that the spider doesn't belong in her house, and tell her to get out. But the spider doesn't go away. Jewel tries hitting it with a featherduster, but with no luck. She tries spraying it with perfume, in lieu of anti-spider spray, but it doesn't work. Jewel tries offering it a tea sandwich with the crust cut off, but with no luck. Jewel points out her fourth-best tiara and leads the spider out of the house with it. Jewel lets the spider have the tiara on its way out. The spider has trouble moving along because she hurt her leg. Jewel figures it would be rude to kick her out of the house if she is injured. Jewel decides to go get Rosy to fix its leg, and tells it to stay in the house. Meanwhile, in the forest, the Timber Rangers are on a camping trip. Forest says he will show them how to survive in the wildernes on an overnight camping trip from the Timber Rangers Manual. Lesson one-marking the trail so they can find their way home. Specs wants to leave a trail of breadcrumbs like in Hansel and Gretel. Forest says thats an interesting suggestion, but he says that the little forest critters will eat the trail. Forest says they will make Xs on the trees so they can find their way out. tbc Characters *Jewel Sparkles *Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises *Forest Evergreen *Trinket Sparkles *Scribbles Splash *Specs Reads-a-Lot *Bea Spells-a-Lot (mentioned) Locations *Jewel's house Trivia/Goofs *It is revealed that Cat is a girl. *The episode premiered on Spot's birthday. *The spider's owner is unknown, but it's possible that it could be Pumpkin Candle Light or Tuffet Miss Muffet. Gallery S2 E16 Spider up close.png S2 E16 eight legged friend.png|Sneaking up S2 E16 Jewel and Cat look through.png|Uh oh S2 E16 Spider pampering self.png|I'm FABULOUS! S2 E16 angry Cat.png|Ahem, in case you didn't know I'M supposed to be fabulous one around here S2 E16 Spider pampering self 2.png S2 E16 angry Jewel.png S2 E16 angry Jewel 2.png|Drop That Tiara S2 E16 Jewel asks Spider to leave.png S2 E16 The Timber Rangers.png|The Timber Rangers S2 E16 Trinket being herself.png|I'm a ballerina! S2 E16 stare off.png S2 E16 Forest holding branches.png|CHASING BUTTERFILES OVER RAINBOWS! Or in the forest at least S2 E16 the shelter.png|A cabin S2 E16 Spider with sticker.png|I got a sticker and you didn't S2 E16 angry Cat 2.png S2 E16 The Timber Rangers 2.png|Around the campfire area. S2 E16 meatloaf.png|Ahhh, relaxing S2 E16 The Timber Rangers 3.png S2 E16 Forest smiles.png|contented Forest S2 E16 the Messy Mossy Mud Mutt.png|THE MESS MOSSY MUD MUTT S2 E16 together.png|AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA S2 E16 Forest the leader-boss.png|Ooh, I have an idea, let's all grab on to Forest! S2 E16 Jewel and Cat sleeping.png|Zzzzzzzzz. S2 E16 Spider sleeping.png|ZZZZZZZZZZ. S2 E16 silk Jewel.png|Oh, its me! S2 E16 self defense.png S2 E16 fancy Spider.png|Spiders Cast S2 E16 Rosy at the door.png S2 E16 silk Cat.png|Web Cat. S2 E16 faceplant.png|Ack! Mud! S2 E16 on alert.png|Reading the guide S2 E16 facetail.png|Facetail. S2 E16 facebook.png|Augh! S2 E16 make up.png|Let's go home S2 E16 the Messy Mossy Mud Mutt 2.png|Rawr! S2 E16 all scared.png|The Messy Mossy Mud Mutt! S2 E16 sisters moment.png|Sweet sisters S2 E16 Spider from above.png|Looking over Lalaloopsy Land S2 E16 a tea party.png|Princess Jewel, Princess Cat, and Princess Spider S2 E16 a tea party 2.png S2 E16 feels.png|Until you are to be released into the wild,Let's make the most of this. S2 E16 good bye gift.png|Spider Jewel web Miscellaneous Eight Legged Friend.png Video Spiders Are Our Friends Lalaloopsy Campfire Ghost Stories Lalaloopsy Category:Animated Category:Cartoon Category:Episodes Category:No Summaries Category:Un-Finished Summaries Category:Season 2